Alex's nightmare
by gold-one
Summary: Alex is having nightmares about a former pink ranger, can he stop he’s dream becoming reality. Prequal to power rangers united.


26/04/04  
  
Email me @: rmorgan.lws@gaggle.net if you have any problems with my work.  
  
Note: If you haven't read power rangers united, I would you might not understand who Ally is or her past from just this story.  
  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs to Disney.  
  
Summary: Alex is having nightmares about a former pink ranger, can he stop he's dream becoming reality.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Jen Scott looked around the dark apartment as she came home from her shift, it was quite a large apartment, and well it had to be with three women sharing it. Jen was around twenty with brown hair to her shoulders and at the moment she was wearing, her time force uniform, without the jacket because she's thrown it over the sofa on her return to the flat.  
  
"Al' are you in" She called hoping her best friend was here. She got no response. "Computer lights" It was nearly mid night and she couldn't think where Ally could be at this time of night it had only been three weeks since the former pink ranger of KO-35 had been found near death on the battle field, surrounded by bodies of five of her team mates. She's been brought back to earth in a teleportation streak, with the red Time force ranger Alexander Drake, luckily her powers had maintained for most of the time, to heal Ally failing only when the ship that had been their base had gone into the past. The lights turns on and Jen groaned from the sudden changed in lighting, but smiled as she saw the flowers and the note from Alex on the coffee table in the middle of the kitchen/Living room. She sat down on the white sofa and smiled, but stopped as she realised that Ally's car keys were gone from their box on the shelf by the door.  
  
"Katie you here" Jen called loudly and Katie appreared a few seconds later blinking in the light. She wore Yellow pyjamas and looked a bit stunned to be awoken this early or late.  
  
"Yeah" Katie replied sleepily before coming to her senses. "Wait, did you call for Ally just a minute ago and get no reply" Jen nodded with wide eyes as Katie ran into Ally's room. She barged into the which was painted in different shades of pink, hoping that the former pink ranger was here and that she'd just been intently doing some work or was sleeping for once. Katie's dark eyes clouded concerned as she saw that the room had no one in. She returned a few seconds later carrying a letter. She passes it to Jen, who reads it and gasps.  
  
"Get dressed quickly I'll ring the others" Jen passes the computer and calls Lucas, Trip and Alex, and much to her annoyance Alex didn't say good- bye, he just bolted from the chair where he was sitting at work and came straight over.  
  
***  
  
Twenty minutes later Alex, Lucas and Trip stood in the living room reading the letter.  
  
"She could be any where in the city" Lucas said pushing he's dark hair out of he's eyes "She took her car" Lucas explained looking at Alex, who gave him the look. Lucas just gulped, Alex might be Jen boy friend, but he was still higher rank than him, and the look always told him not to surpass he's rank.  
  
"She couldn't have gotten far... she doesn't have any memory of the city" Alex stated, just remembering Ally had no memory of being a ranger or acknowledging him or any of the people here. "I know I should of put a suicide watch on her" Jen put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You couldn't of known this was going to happen" Jen said softly.  
  
"I should of! Ally even said something about wishing she'd died with them... I should have done it then... I should have done it no matter what" Alex looked annoyed with he's self.  
  
"You didn't put her on suicide watch?" Katie asked, looking away as she also got the looked, but Alex looked at her realising she was right, why hadn't he put a suicide watch on her.  
  
"The other officers never thought it was necessary because she had no memory of it" Alex looks around before he remembers something Ally said to him while she was in the hospital. "I know where she has gone," Alex said grabbing his car keys. The other four begin to follow. "I think I better take this one... I'll bring her back. I promise" He kisses Jen before running out. Jen looks at the other four and glares at them.  
  
***  
  
Alex pulls up he's Time force patrol vehicle to a section of the beach where there were tall cliffs he sees Ally standing on the edge of a cliff, waves lashing at the sands in the back ground. He gasps and jumps out of the car and looks around.  
  
"Ally? Ally no" Alex shouts Ally turns around. "Just wait, don't do this, it isn't you"  
  
"Where did you come from? How do you know that" Ally says, she wears a summer dress, with her long blonde hair clipped back. Alex looks at her scared, and wondering if any of the people below who were taking their dogs for late night walks saw him wearing he's time force uniform trying to talk Ally down they might call for back up, which he really didn't want for he's and Ally's sake.  
  
"It doesn't matter, just step away, take my hand I'll help you," He says steadily taking he's jacket off throwing it back into the car.  
  
"Stay away from me" Ally shouts. "It's my fault I should belong with them"  
  
"Ally Please, I can help you." Alex begins to panic as he edges closure.  
  
"Nobody can help me"  
  
"Al, this isn't the answer" Alex whispers knowing if he could just get her further away from the edge he could talk sense into the part of her that trusted him as a one time team mate and friend.  
  
"All I wanted to do was help people, help my friends. Now all I did was hurt them" Ally turns back around and loses her balance and slips off the edge of the cliff. Alex dives forwards and grabs her arm before she can fall any further.  
  
"Al, no" Alex says trying with all he's might to pull the small woman back up.  
  
"Let me go, please" she pleads.  
  
"I can't hold on much longer" Alex whisperers not giving up as Ally's hand was slipping, Ally slips and falls. Alex wakes up in a bath of sweat.  
  
"No!" He cries sitting up crying out, he looks around the dark bedroom not believing he's awoken from the same night mare for the fifth time, or that every time he couldn't stop Ally's death.  
  
"Gees it's affecting me more than I thought it would" Alex mutters remembering the images of what he saw on Ko-35, he gets out of bed, to get ready for work but can't shake off the images he saw of the five dead Astro rangers or the fact that he'd been too late to save them.  
  
***  
  
Later that morning Alex walks briskly along the hospital corridor and stops outside a room and quickly looks into the glass window. A small blonde is asleep he smiles assured that, the former pink ranger was okay. As quietly as he can he sneaks into the room and sits next to her watching her sleep. He couldn't believe the luck he's had recently, getting to Ally just in time capturing Ransik yesterday and today Ransik got sent down forever. He just wished that Ally could come and watch the person who had destroyed her parent's lives and that of her friends and teammates. He sighs as she turns over in her sleep in the process of a nightmare again. Ally got up and softly kissed her cheek hoping in the process to calm her, which it did. Only one of them deserved to have a nightmare a night and Alex had already seen his happen last night. As he gets up to leave he spots her dog tags laying on the table and smiles. He knows what he has to do to stop what he saw in his dreams from coming true. She might not have memory but the pain is still there. As he leaves and opens the door he looks back and smiles, she's smiling in her sleep softly back at him. 


End file.
